Ghost
A Ghost is a term used to describe a sentient being native to the omniversal anomaly known as the Ghost Zone. A Ghost can either be the spirit of a deceased living creature from Danny's Dimension whose soul was caught in the Ghost Zone upon their death and infused with Ecto-Energy, or a sentient being made of Pure Ecto-Energy that was born native to the Ghost Zone. Appearance The Natives Creatures native to the Ghost Zone are composed entirely of Ecto-Energy and can have a variety of appearances. Some may just appear as gelatinous Ecto-Energy with facial features. Others, like Frostbite and Undergrowth, can appear more organic and monstrous. There have been Ghostly Dragons, Skeletons, Living Nature, Living Weather, even Living Shadows that have been documented from the Ghost Zone. Being a cosmic anomaly, there are no concrete rules or limits to the types of creatures that can spawn from the Ghost Zone. The Spirits The majority of all known Ghosts are the spirits of deceased humans. They typically resemble their natural human appearance when alive, but with glowing eyes that lack pupils. Over time, they begin to evolve/corrupt the longer they are exposed to the Ecto-Energy of the Ghost Zone and can have unnaturally colored skin (like blue, green, or white), pointed ears, and irregular muscle structures. Danny remained Caucasian when first receiving his Ghost Form due to being half human. Over the course of this corruption, they become more and more powerful but more feral. Only a select few Ghosts have been able to overcome the immense mental strain of the corruption, achieving what some refer to as "Godhood", with the most notable of these Ghosts being the powerful Ghost known as Clockwork. A Spirit will continue to grow more and more but will never truly gain a final form. Phases of Spirit Ghost transformation 010-Lancer1.png|Ghost's human form 010-Lancer2.png|Ghost after prolong exposure to Ecto-Energy 010Lancer3.png|Ghost after 500 years 010Lancer4.png|Ghost after 1000 years Abilities Ghosts have a variety of supernatural abilities typically referred to as Ghost Powers. Common Ghost Powers * 'Intangibility-' A Ghost can turn their body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. * 'Invisibility-' A Ghost can make their body invisible to both humans and ghosts. * 'Flight-' Gravity doesn't affect ghost bodies, so they can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, as well as walk along vertical surfaces. * 'Overshadowing-' Danny can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. ** 'Exorcism-' Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them simply by grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. Common Ecto-Energy Powers * 'Ghost Ray-' A Ghost can fire blasts of ecto-energy from their hands, fingertips, and eyes. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. ** 'Repulsion Field-' A Ghost can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. * 'Energy Strike-' A Ghost can channel ecto-energy through their fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. * 'Ecto-Energy Constructions-' A Ghost can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. ** 'Ghost Shield-' A Ghost can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. * 'Power Augmentation-' A Ghost can use their ecto-energy to increase their body's physical strength. * 'Ghost Stinger-' A Ghost can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. * 'Ghost Light-' A Ghost can project light from their hands using ecto-energy. * 'Spectral Body Manipulation-' A ghost can bend, twist, and otherwise contort their body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. * 'Superhuman Strength-' Gravity doesn't affect a ghost's body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. * 'Superhuman Durability-' A Ghost can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any human. * 'Superhuman Agility-' A Ghost's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a human being. Ghosts can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as back flips. * 'Superhuman Reflexes-' Ghosts have amazing reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease * 'Regenerative Healing Factor-' Ghosts are capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of a human. ** 'Vacuum Resistance-' Ghosts can survive in space. Uncommon Ecto-Energy Powers * 'Ghostly Wail-' Some Ghosts can generate an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and other ghosts. This power drains energy extremely quickly. * 'Pyrokinesis-' Some Ghost can generate balls made of ectoplasmic fire. Ghosts can engulf part of, or their entire body, in unstable ecto-energy, resembling flames. This can give Ghosts a more destructive and powerful use of their powers when in desperate combat. * 'Cryokinesis-' A ghost can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, their eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual eye color. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. * 'Duplication-' Some Ghosts can create duplicates of their bodies that all have their ghost powers. Notable Ghosts Spirits KHappy.png|Klemper Natives Clockwork1.png|Clockwork 009-Wheather.png|Living Weather 009-Plant.png|Living Nature 009-Skeleton.png|Skeletons 009-Dragon.png|Ghostly Dragons 008-Squatch.png|Squatches 008-wolf.png|Ghostly Wolves Halfas Trivia * Ectonurites are very similar to Ghosts but Ectonurites are not spirits of the dead. * Only those native (or currently present) in Danny's Dimension are capable of becoming a Ghost upon death. * Butch Hartman (the creator of Danny Phantom) has stated that the ghosts in Danny Phantom are not actually dead people, but monsters from another dimension. This goes against the evidence provided in the original show, causing controversy among fans. ** 5 Years Later will not incorporate the new "ghosts are actually monsters" rule, and all of the ghost's original origin stories will be kept intact. * Some Ghosts try to slow down their inevitable corruption in the Ghost Zone, by replacing their mechanical parts with machines. ** This solution is only temporary, as it just simply slows down the corruption process. Category:Race Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Ghosts Category:And Beyond